tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Sergeant Sideswipe
Sgt. SIDESWIPE always knew he'd follow a medical profession, but the world of offices and clinics didn't appeal to him. He'd played soldier as a kid and had always been the one sprinting through a hail of imaginary bullets to help his fallen comrades. Little did he know he'd grow up to face the real thing. An avid weightlifter since his teens, he uses his powerful muscles to carry the wounded to a safe LZ for evac. He has an uncanny way of ferreting out new medical techniques and equipment for his life-saving arsenal. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: Born in 1993 in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, Sideswipe is a Medical specialist who joined the Joes in 2013. He's seen enough trauma from an internship at Cook County Hospital in Chicago. He's routinely assigned alongside the veteran medic Lifeline. Though Lifeline doesn't exactly share Sideswipe's zeal for battle, the two have an amicable mentor/student-style relationship. MUX History: Sgt. SIDESWIPE is a reserve member is G.I. Joe while he goes to medical school at Temple to improve his medical knowledge. In 2013 he joined the Joes just in time for the Quintesson Invasion TP, and helped to rescue an injured Ace, Chance, and Nightingale after a Pit invasion by Quintesson transorganics. After the invasion ended, he took another hiatus from G.I. Joe to pursue more schooling, and only recently returned to the Pit in 2015. In 2018 Sergeant Sideswipe participated in a recon mission to Transcarpathia. There he encountered Storm Shadow and confirmed the resurrection of Destro. Soon after he was assigned to Qabdat Khafia base in Cobra Unity. OOC Notes On the MUX Sergeant Sideswipe joined the Joes at a much later date than the toy issue date implies, and is still a relatively young member of the G.I. Joe team. Logs 2015 * July 03 - "Party at the Pit" - The Joes are having a barbecue! 2016 * September 20 - "On the Table" - Sgt. Sideswipe assists as Captain Gears removes Dr. Arkeville's cybernetics. * October 03 - "Boxing Casey" - Dr. Arkeville is prepped for his cell. * 18 October - "The Burning of New York" - One of several newly-well-armed biker gangs, interspersed with Vipers and Dreadnoks, rush into New York City in an attempt to burn the whole place to the ground. 2017 * July 12 - "BAT Command Infiltration" - Mainframe and Major Bludd infiltrate a BAT installation to try to free Los Angeles from Cobra control. * September 15 - "Totally Not a Brainwave Scanner" - Psyche-Out tests out his new equipment on Angel. * September 28 - "Dreadnok Attack" - Cobra has unleashed the Dreadnoks on America, and only G.I. Joe can (maybe) stop them. 2018 Apr 14 - Destro confirmed alive *Sgt. Sideswipe appears on the screen. He has a sling on his arm after having his shoulder dislocated by Storm Shadow* He stands at attention. "Today, it was confirmed by Rex Hunter, Sinatra, and myself that Destro is still very much alive and well. Our recon mission was running smoothly, but it was interrupted by Storm Shadow. He engaged us, and disrupted our operation, and disrupted a few muscles, joints, and ligaments from all of us. We were not able to apprehend Destro, but we have him at the Castle. Joe leadership, please feel free to reach out to any of us if you need further information. We wish we could have gotten more intelligence or better yet, nabbed the guy, but for now, we have three eye-witness confirmations that Destro is back. Sgt. Sideswipe out. *Sideswipe turns the camera off* December 22 - "Two Windmills" The Joes have one too many helicopter pilots. December 23 - "Tending to Dr. Arkeville" Christmastime with Doctor Arkeville. 2019 * January 1 - "Happy New Year" - Cookie's cooking a special dinner for New Year's. A guest stops to eat before heading home. * February 15 - "Hawk Holds A Briefing" - After achieving a victory against Cobra, Hawk discusses a bold plan with the Joe team to bring Cobra's occupation to an end once and for all. Players Sgt. Sideswipe has been temped by SpikeWitwicky since his introduction in 2013, but is still Available for application. References * Action figure @ yojoe.com * Filecard @ yojoe.com Category:Available Category:Characters Category:GI Joe Category:FCs Category:GI Joe Medics Category:Humans Category:Medics